Spirit Made Whole
by Sasha Dragon Heart
Summary: Kagome was broken and she made herself stronger. Kag&Sess.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this'll be my fourth fanfic, and I'd greatly appreciate R&R.

PS I don't know if the title fits but suggestions are welcome.

:: Spirit Made Whole::

Chapter 1 : My Last Fight:

Disclaimer: Theme and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

_**beast talking**_

:-:

Once upon a time I wished that my life would end and as I sat there dagger in hand and a cold expression upon my normally loving face, I could not help but think that it would finally be over. I would have peace and no one would ever call me weak or a copy again. But I was wrong. Just as I slit my wrists lightly in order to have a marker to show where to cut deeper, a demon lord came. This was no ordinary Taiyoukai; he was the Taiyoukai of the West, Lord Sesshomaru the Ice Prince.

"Miko," he stated with much distain, "This Sesshomaru never took you for one so weak. If you wish your death, then I shall bestow you this gift."

I never saw him move but body responded instinctually to his attack. I countered his sword with my dagger and a jump to the side. "This Kagome shall die by only one hand, my own. No one deserves to stain their hands with my blood."

He stared at me with something akin to shock. "Miko, what has taken over you? You are neither weak nor a fool, so why is it you still wish to do something so cowardly?" He stated as sheathed his sword.

"Sesshomaru listen to this." I lashed out at him angrily singing him a song I had written a while back perhaps just for this night, "I don't want to be in control because I'm so cold. Broken, frozen, I'm not the child that I once was. I can not hide from my fears any longer. Driven by hatred, I've lost it all. Trying to catch my breath, I lost my grip. Free falling with my arms wide open, I embrace the night. As the wind dances upon my body, the fog ensnares me and my senses take leave of me. My cold foe, my dear Gaia this is my last fight, my suicide…"

"Now do you understand, my cold foe, I lost everything including hope. Nothing to live for, I have no purpose to drive me. Tell me what should I do to make everything right again. Tell me!" I attempted to strike him with the dagger, but he caught my hand and trapped my other arm between our bodies by wrapping his other arm around my arm and waist.

:: Normal POV ::

When her eyes finally opened and he caught her eyes with his own, Sesshomaru began to lick slowly her cut that had slowly stopped bleeding clean. Dropping the dagger that clattered as it met the ground, Kagome gasped and couldn't help but moan at the sensations that he invoked in her. Giving the cut one last, languidly lick, he told her, "Embrace the cold and fight. Make others respect you and don't allow any to look down upon you."

"How can you say theses words to me when you yourself look down upon me?" Kagome questioned. "I would not bother with you if were not my equal, and," switching arms he grasped the other arm which he had not yet clean, "I would not bother allowing you're blood mingle with mine."

_**Our mate tastes good. Bind her to us. Give her our blood.**_

_Peace my beast. I shall offer it to her in a moment. I just wish to ensure that she gains no infection._

_**Hai, master.**_

He licked her other wrist clean and let it fall to her side. Kagome whimpered as he stopped. "Will you drink of me as I have done of you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly cutting himself on the chest that was unblocked by cloth. Willing it to bleed as Kagome made her choice.

She put her lips to the cut and drank. Sesshomaru groaned, and Kagome became addicted. She licked the cut and earned herself another groan. When she sucked lightly, he actually moaned. Kagome licked it once more and slowly pulled away.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes a crack as he watched her reaction to his nearly crimson eyes. Kagome smiled warmly and cuddled against him causing him to purr. She giggled and snuggled into his warmth. "Will you stay with me this night?"

"I shall watch you for however long you need me to," _and even after that if I truly wish you as my mate_.

:-:

I hope you liked it. Suggestions are welcome.

Sincerely,

Sasha Silver Heart


	2. Chapter 2

::~ Spirit Made Whole~::

Chapter 2 : Bitch :

Disclaimer: Plot and poems are mine, characters are not.

"talking"

_thinking_

_**beast talking/thinking**_

(( Song/Poem in Background))

:-:

::Kagome's POV::

We lay together upon his youkio and my blanket over us. He held me close, closer than I ever thought he'd hold a human much less than me. We slept, while I slept until the sun woke me. The first thing I notice is Sesshomaru's warmth and his honey golden eyes gazing, if only I could guess, lovingly down at me. I smiled and nuzzled my cheek against his throat. A quiet purr was my reward and I giggled and did it again. This time he nuzzled me back.

I wanted to stay just like that forever. It felt like a dream that someone, anyone would care as much for me as Sesshomaru seemed to. But life has a way of biting you in the ass.

A screech responded in the forest, "WRENCH!"

I whimpered. Sesshomaru growled violently and the edges of his eyes were tainting red.

I didn't want to face HIM yet. I begged, "Sesshomaru, take me home, please come home with me."

He nuzzled me reassuringly and purred. His purring was relaxing and almost immediately all the tension in my body drain out of me. "Of course, little miko, I will not leave your side."

With that said, Sesshomaru picked up all the camping materials spread around camp, packed them away in Kagome's back, put the bag on, and flew Kagome away bridal style to the well.

"I don't know if the well will let you through, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome murmured as the well came into view.

Confidently, Sesshomaru stated, "I have your blood running through me, now, and I in you. Either we both go or neither of us go."

Kagome could only smile softly at his arrogance. _So like him, I doubt that the heavens themselves would disobey him. _"If you say so, my Lord."

"I am not your Lord, never your Lord, Kagome." _I'm your Sesshomaru, your mate. See me as this, only this._ Sesshomaru said as he descended into the well and bright light engulfed them.

:-:

Inu-yasha growled, "Bitch, where, the fuck, were you? Maybe it's time I fucked you to make sure you know your place."

Kagome merely smiled mockingly, "The fuckpot off fucking Naraku? Oh, excuse me, your whoring dead hoe is only out making her money 'cause you probably ran out. How much is her rate, two yen a BJ?"

"Bitch, you have no right to insult my mate! I'll kill you!" Inu-yasha lunged at her.

Kagome laughed as she sidestepped and drove her knee into his stomach. She mocked, "My, my so much aggression, you really need an outlet."

A chilled voice made itself known, "Half-breed should you attempt to harm her again, you shall find yourself in a great deal of pain."

Kagome planted her high-heeled foot on Inu-yasha's throat, "Hey Asshole, I'm going to tell you something. Make sure you pay attention 'cause I'm not repeating myself."

Inu-yasha was about to try buckled her off when a large heavy booted foot landed on top of his already sore stomach. "Stay and listen or Tensaiga[spell?] will become very well acquainted a part of your anatomy that I'm sure your fond of."

Kagome smirked and threw her head back as she began her song,

"Strutting in heels, I'm the bitch

Setting the pace

You assholes laugh up life

Like it's a fucking party.

* * *

Damn I'm cruel

But when the shit hits the fan

I'm the one you can turn to.

* * *

Strutting in heels, I'm the bitch

Setting the pace

And I don't give a shit about life

'Cause I'm just another woman on the street

Trying to survive the heat.

* * *

Now I'm gone

And you don't realize what you've done

Leaving the real thing all alone

And taking the fake

As if she's a prize.

* * *

Well you're done toying

With that heart in your hand

'Cause now I'm the bitch

That has all the males panting.

* * *

You waltz up to me

As if you got your name on me

But you forgot this little fact

I'm the bitch

I take no shit from two-timers.

* * *

I'm not weak

I'm not that chew toy

And I'm not taking it anymore.

* * *

So good bye

You're now dismissed

I'm going to get myself a man

Who's gonna stay true to me."

With that last line, Kagome did something that shocked Inu-yasha to the core. She French-kissed Sesshomaru while moaning.

:-:

I'm sorry about all the cursing, normally I don't curse that much in my writing. But this story just calls it out like a craving. Anyway, like or no?

PS If you want to know what happened to them in her time Please review… it's that little button to side.

Sasha Silver Heart


End file.
